


8-Begging: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark

by Vanibabe



Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM Scene, CEO Steve Rogers, Cock Warming, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Soft Scene, small Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanibabe/pseuds/Vanibabe
Summary: Kinktober #8BeggingWith Steve and Tony but Switch
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948444
Kudos: 81





	8-Begging: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I hope you will like it and I know it's way too short and definitely not enough.
> 
> Come talk to me on discord ( Vanatan#6629 ) or for rping (I'm desperate)
> 
> See you~

The door swung open and revealed Ms. Potts.

"Stark!" She announced.

"Yes Miss." Tony quickly stood up and almost fell over his own two feet.

His borrowed suit from Bucky was too big and dropped slightly so he's always afraid to land on his nose.

"He will see you now." Ms. Potts said before walking past him.

Tony nodded and made his way through the doors. A big metal desk in front of giant windows awaited him and he's sitting behind it.

"Hello sir, my name is Tony Stark and I'm...I'm here for the job application for your new assistant." Tony stumbled over his words.

"Sit." He said.

"Thank you sir." Tony quickly said and sat down.

The chair spun around and ice blue eyes stared directly into his soul.

"So… you want to be my new personal assistant. You know that Ms. Potts is your predecessor? That's a lot to live up to." He gestured wagly with his hand, a blonde lock jumped slightly.

"Yes sir, I've worked as a personal assistant before and was quite praised and the high standards Ms. Potts is leaving will be a challenge I'd like to conquer." Bucky drilled him for weeks till he was confident enough to say things like that.

"Hmm…Ms. Potts is and was in full control of everything that is going on in my life and certainly will even more when she's CEO but I don't quite understand why you want to be my personal assistant. I stated specifically 24 hours on call and 7 days a week work time. Which means for you no time for yourself besides the vacation days. Isn't that something that should make you stay away from this job?"

"I'm sure that you don't need a babysitter sir and I'm also sure that you won't run me down to the bone I'm told that I'm quite stubborn and determined. That no goal is far enough to not try." He kept eye contact.

"What if demand for you to stay in my penthouse or mansion? What if you need to pick up the dry cleaning? What if I ignore existence till you come knocking down my door because Ms. Potts is making your life a hell because I don't?" He got up and walked around to stand behind Tony's chair.

"What if I take you to galas to show off? Get myself drunk and touch you? Scream at you because you ruined my work flow? Knock you down because you couldn't resist against me? Hold you against the wall when you get on my nerves and then fly you off somewhere to do my job instead of me?" He came closer and closer while his voice quieter and breathier.

"What if I force you to your knees and just take what I want?" He whispered and bit down on his earlobe.

Tony couldn't resist and a moan came tumbling out.

"I wouldn't do anything."

"Nothing? Nothing at all?" He sounded surprised.

"No because I'd rather kill myself than to lose this job."

"You don't have it yet." He chuckled.

"I don't? Even though you would want me more than you would ever admit?" His cockiness came through tenfold.

He walked back to sit down on his chair.

"Cocky? I don't know if I like that Anthony." Was that venom coming from his teeth?

Tony cowered back. "Please...give me the job, sir. I need it badly." 

"Hmm... begging I like that definitely more." Smirk.

"I don't wanna beg please. I will do anything to get this job because I know that I'm capable to do this. I might be 5'4" and only 90 pounds but I'm witty, quick, smart, I can get cook, clean, bake, sing, draw…"

"Beg." Tony looked up confused.

"Excuse me?"

"I didn't need to know what you can do because I've read your CV and application letter, I just want you to beg me for it." He smirked again.

"I… I…" Tony looked uncomfortable. 

"Well seems like we are done here."

Tony dropped to his knees. "Please give me this job, sir. I'll do anything." 

"Anything?" He asked.

"Anything, sir. I don't want this opportunity to slide and slip away from my hands."

"Aww, cute but what else can you do with that mouth? I want you to beg and gag for me or I'll put right back outside where you came from and I know that you can't afford it. How disappointed do you think Bucky will be?"

"Bucky…"

"He can't work and care for himself and you? You are not capable to do anything but beg me to be my assistant because you know I wouldn't put you through hard or health threatening work but what if I want to make it a bit hard?"

"Please sir, please!" Tony folded his hands and closes his eyes.

"I'll do anything for you, please give me this job. Please let me work you. I'll be your personal assistant but you can tell me everything and I'll do it immediately. I was serious when I said I can cook and clean and I'm still smart, I can talk and I read a lot. I won't ever disappoint." Tony was crying now.

"Okay, I don't think I can do it like this anymore Tony." Steve mumbled and looked at him.

"I'm sorry… I don't…" Tony was sobbing.

"Oh my God, babe." Steve quickly pulled Tony into his lap and hugged him close.

"Please don't cry anymore, it's okay. I'm here baby, I'm here. You were such a good boy, played so nicely and begged so prettily." Steve mumbled into his hair.

"I'm sorry for taking it too far, Stevie." Tony sniffled.

"It's okay, I should have discussed some more things with you. It's my fault that this got out of hand." 

Tony wiped his eyes.

"Can I please nurse some?" 

"You sure? Today was rough, maybe too rough?"

"Just keep checking on me while working?" Tony looked up.

"Okay baby, let's get you comfortable."

Tony get backed onto the ground and settled on his pillow underneath Steve's desk.

"Please lemme have your cock, I need it…please…" He mumbled.

Steve smiled and unzipped his pants to pull out his semi hard cock.

Tony curled around Steve's leg and rested his head on his thigh. He put the head in his mouth and started sucking slowly. Soon enough he felt good about it and started taking more in his mouth until half of Steve's cock was down his throat. The weight settling deep inside his core and calming him immensely. Steve's hand brushed through his hair and suddenly his eyes started getting heavy.

He's so grateful to have met Steve, he took good care of him and made always sure to have time for him even though he's an owner of a big company and incredibly busy. Tony was important to him and Tony thrived in it. He got healthier and happier with Steve and Steve as well. The favorite part was still when he was allowed to calm down with Steve's cock in his throat.

Without noticing he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not happy but my brain just couldn't come up with a good plot.
> 
> You can always suggest a pair or timeline to come back.


End file.
